Loki's Lesson
by hiddlesherethereeverywhere
Summary: Loki gives you a lesson in self-love.


**Title:** Loki's Lesson

**One-shot**

**Summary: Loki teaches you how to properly love yourself. **

**Author: hiddlesherethereeverywhere **

**Character:** Loki and Female Reader, Reader's Perspective 

**Genre:** Romance, Smut

**Rating:** Mature. NSFW. For masturbation, oral sex, language

**A/N: This one is more personally inspired, but I think everyone will enjoy it! I had a lot of problems with sexuality growing up. I lived with a very very conversative family who taught me sex was bad and that masturbation especially was a sin. Loki was the first person I ever masturbated to (at age 24!) so I thought I'd make a bit of a story out of it. It's never too late to learn. Enjoy! **

You've never felt the urge to masturbate until now.

Something about the past few weeks has ignited your sexuality like never before. Your entire life, you've been taught that sex is dirty and wrong and that touching yourself is a mortal sin (especially since you're a woman). You've grown up believing this was true for an embarrassingly long time. Even after you started questioning the validity of these ideals and despite already having had sex, masturbation never really entered your thoughts. Until now.

Over the last month, you've felt your desire building. It had all started with Loki. When you first watched him in _Thor_, you were absolutely mesmerized. The movie left you unsatisfied in ways you've never felt. It was the first time you'd actually felt a throbbing between your legs. Then, came _The Avengers_. Your arousal intensified more, this time accompanied with a wetness that dampened your cotton panties. And then, _Thor 2: The Dark World_. Every time Loki's beautiful pale face and devilish smile invaded your screen, you felt a need. It was the first time you slipped your hand down your pants to put pressure on your clit. The sensation made you jump and you quickly recoiled, curious but frightened.

After the end of the film, you fell down an internet hole. You started a blog to collect the beautiful pictures of Loki and eventually Tom Hiddleston, the gorgeous actor who played him. Every night, you found yourself mesmerized by him. And tonight, you just can't take it anymore.

You sit on the edge of your bed, dressed only in your bra and panties. Your body trembles with anticipation. Deep down, you know it's perfectly normal and healthy but the demons from your past still reside in your mind. The negative thoughts make it feel dangerous, dirty, wrong.

You swing your legs up and lay down, trying to relax. Your hand immediately moves below your waist, pushing past the waistband of your underwear and finding your clit. Immediately, you massage it. You can feel the damp heat but there's something not quite right with the movement. Still the voices in your head are calling you a horrible person for wanting this so badly. You rub harder, gritting your teeth, hoping to silence all the internal chastising. But what you're doing doesn't feel good and you're angry.

"_Fuck_!" You scream out loud, frustrated and discouraged.

"What exactly are you trying to do, sweetling? It isn't a race, you know." A male voice comes from across your room. It's deep and guttural, almost growl-like.

Startled, you abruptly pull your hand away and sit up. When you do, you see Loki before you, dressed in a Midgardian suit. A scarf sits about his broad shoulders. His hair is long and midnight black, slicked close to his scalp and tucked behind his ears. His face is beauty personified. His hypnotic green eyes sit below a strong brow and are framed by his magnificent cheekbones. He stares at you carefully, a corner of his thin lips perked in a smile.

You burst out in laughter. All of this is absolutely ridiculous, from trying to get yourself off to whatever the hell this is. Are you really so sexually frustrated that your mind is trying to convince you not only that Loki is real but that he's decided to _visit_ you?

Loki, or you suppose, your brain's rendition of Loki, comes closer. "You find humor in this?"

You hold back another bout of laughter. Are you really going to talk to fake Loki? Clearly, you have nothing better to do seeing as you can't even masturbate like a normal fucking woman. You engage him. "It's all very silly."

He's right in front of you now. He places both hands on either side of you on the bed and leans forward so his face is inches from yours. If you didn't know better, you would swear you can feel his warm breath on your face. Apparently, your mind has impeccable attention to detail.

"I agree. I find it very, very silly..." Loki moves his face even closer. When he speaks again, his lips barely brush against yours. "...that a beautiful woman can't properly fuck herself."

You gasp, your eyes are wide in disbelief. He continues, "Because if I were you, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off myself."

A moan passes through your lips just as an ache surfaces between your legs. You lean back away from him, enough to stare at his gorgeous face. "But you're not real..." you murmur, only half believing it.

He backs away, standing at his full height over you. "Real or not. Does it matter?"

It takes you only a second to decide it doesn't; not at all. You shake your head. He offers a mischievous smile that sends a flutter through your chest.

"Good," He purrs. "How about a deal? You make yourself come the first time and I'll do all the work the second time. Fair?"

Your heart is pounding. You have absolutely no idea what you're doing. Loki picks up on your nervousness and kneels by your bedside.

"Lay down," he commands. You obey eagerly.

"Close your eyes." His voice is closer and lower.

"Relax..." He speaks in a whisper now and his lips press lightly against your ear. You shiver.

"Take your hands. Slide them up your stomach. Slowly."

You listen. Your hands come to rest on your lower stomach. You spread your fingers wider and move them over your naked flesh.

"Move them over your breasts. Feel your curves. Your nipples will start to stiffen. You'll feel them through the fabric."

His voice is intoxicating. You follow his every direction as if in a trance. Once your hands pass over the thin fabric of your bra, you moan lightly. Just as he said, you can feel your tits responding to your caresses.

"Now, let one of your hands stray underneath. Let your fingertips lightly brush your nipple." He pauses to let his tongue flick against your earlobe. You shudder and do as you're told. The sensation causes you to inhale sharply.

"And the other."

You cup your other breast, feeling the weight of it before sliding your hand under your bra to caress your swollen bud. You moan louder. The unfamiliar throbbing starts in your cunt, begging for attention. Somehow, Loki seems to know.

"Slide your free hand over your stomach again. Slow. Slower. Revel in how badly you need to feel your touch."

Just as your hand slips below the elastic of your panties, Loki's teeth graze against your lobe. You groan and slide two fingers into your slick, throbbing cunt. You head immediately for your swollen clit but Loki interferes. "No. Not yet. Explore your folds. Feel yourself. Build your need."

Your digits slide lower. You can't believe how wet you are as your fingers maneuver around your slick folds.

"Slip them inside..." Loki commands. You obey eagerly, crying out as your fingers probe your opening.

"Now. Do it. Touch yourself where you need it most." His voice is farther away. You open your eyes while simultaneously sliding your fingers up to your engorged clit. Loki is standing over you, staring down at you hungrily. You meet his severe gaze as your fingers begin to massage. Immediately, you feel electricity coursing through you. The throbbing becomes a delicious ache, a burning sensation that starts at your cunt and coils upward into your lower stomach.

Loki's breathing quickens. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. You gasp as your body demands that you pick up speed. You're panting, eyes still glued to Loki's expression.

"Come for me," he commands, gruffly.

His intense green eyes, his raspy voice, the sensations in your cunt, everything becomes overwhelming as your muscles tense violently. You moan out as your cunt seizes tightly and then releases in a fit of glorious ecstasy. Your body shakes as you come.

Loki doesn't even wait for you to fall from your high before he's on you. He spins you so you're facing him. He kneels beneath you and lets your legs rest atop his strong shoulders. He peers up at you from between your legs. His eyes are dark and feral. "A deal is a deal."

He brings his mouth to your tender cunt and you're immediately screaming in pleasure. You're sensitive but he knows exactly what he's doing. His tongue emerges, licking leisurely around your folds. He goes lower and laps feverishly at the fluids from your orgasm as if it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. He probes his tongue in and out of you. Your pelvis grinds towards his mouth, seeking release. Your need is already growing again and he can tell. His tongue makes the trek to your clit. When it makes first contact, you shudder viciously. You gasp for air and crawl at the bedspread as he circles your spot, slowly at first and then with growing vigor.

Finally, he focuses all of his attention to your enflamed clit, massaging it with his tongue, increasing speed when your hips buck. When you come again, you come _hard_. Your screams echo off the walls of your room. Your back arches. Your muscles tense even harder than before and when they release you convulse against your bed. The slick liquid pools between your legs as your inner walls spasm. Loki's tongue is there to relish in the taste.

You have no idea how long you lay there, breathing heavily, unable to move. Your limbs are heavy and numb, your thoughts hazy. Your eyes have trouble focusing. With difficulty, you sit up. "Oh my God-"

You look around the room to find it empty. You can't help but laugh. Of course it's empty. It was obviously some kind of weird sex-fantasy dream. Your body shivers as you come down from your orgasm. There's no way you're complaining though, not with as amazing as you feel.

You lay back down, arranging your arms underneath your head so you can stare up at the ceiling. The room is still empty when you hear Loki's voice softly in your ear. "Same time tomorrow night, love?"

You smirk. "Every night. From now on. Forever."

His laugh is the last thing you hear before silence envelopes the room again.


End file.
